Cool
by AwakeningEden
Summary: An unexpected healing session prompts the ex-Triple Triad and heiress to get closer.


"Hey doll," Shin called out in front of the factory doors, his voice stifled by the loud clanks and clunks of heavy machinery. "You in here?"

"Shin!" she exclaimed from above. Shin looked up to Asami's grease-smudged face smiling down at him, hair scrunched up in a ponytail, decked out in a large red shirt and overalls. Unable to resist or admire her nonchalant beauty, he awkwardly waved up at her, a lop-sided grin gracing her face.

"I'll be be right down, just hold on for a sec. I have to make the final touches," Asami said.

"Okay then," Shin replied as she disappeared from the ledge. "Be waiting."

_Or I could surprise you…_Shin's thoughts trailed as he scanned the area for the stairs to the second floor. Walking around the factory, he noticed a lone stairwell that seemed to lead in Asami's direction. He looked up again to make sure Asami hasn't noticed his antics before rushing up the stairs. Quietly, he jumped off the stairs and onto the second floor. Asami was working on his ride, fixing the engine in the front, huge goggles strapped to her eyes.

Resisting the urge to chuckle, memories of childhood hide-and-seek racing across his mind, Shin slowly tip-toed towards Asami and waited until he was directly behind her to wrap his arms around her firm waist and yell "Surprise!'

What he had expected a shriek and a giggle and maybe a slap to the shoulder. What he did not expect was a yelp, a back-fist to the face, and his back slamming across the iron rail.

"Ow!" Asami hissed out, jumping off Shin and clasping her hands tight together. "Shin! Ow! You don't do something like that when someone is dealing with, ow, ow! Hot machinery!"

Shin groaned and sat up, rubbing his nose, "Well, you didn't have to hit me, Asami."

"Are you kidding me? You the type of people out to get me! OW!" Asami shook her hands, tears welling up in her eyes. "I need some medicine fast."

"Wait, you burnt yourself?" Shin stood up and took her by the wrists, holding on tighter as she struggled against him. "Hold still, you should have told me right off the bat. Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Just over there on the - ow! Other side of the - hey!"

Shin lifted her onto his back and raced to the bathroom, shoving the door open and disregarding the fact there was a man taking a whizz.

"Get out" Shin commanded and the man was out before he could whip him with his own piss.

"Shin….ow….what are you -"

"Just get over to the sink doll," Shin let her down from his back and waved her over. "Or else your hands are going to scar."

Asami did as she was told and Shin stood behind her, turning on the water. He gently took her hands and guided them towards the water. Concentrating on the running water, Shin closed his eyes and smoothed over a thick layer of water over her hands. Soon, the water glowed a light blue. Eyes still closed, Shin was unable to catch the look of awe that Asami had upon her face.

"You can heal," the waver of pain in Asami's voice lessened and Shin grinned. It was working.

"I'm a little out of practice," Shin said, "but all water benders in the Triads have to learn. It's a blessing when you got bodies all across the floor after some fight. I'm not the best, but it works."

"….Thank you," Asami replied and she leaned in his chest, her cheek pressed into his shoulder.

'It was my fault," Shin shrugged, trying to shake off the warmth snaking across his body. "The least I can do it make it right."

They stood in silence for the next half hour as Shin worked and knitted the water across the burns. Asami watched as her skin healed right before her eyes. Shin was surprised how easy it all was - to be with her, the daughter of an Equalist leader, an heiress, a princess of Republic City in every right. And here he was, a crook, a tramp trying to reform, to make his life better. Maybe with her.

"There, that should do it," Shin dropped his hands and opened his eyes. Asami looked over her hands, wrinkled slightly by the long submersion into the water but other than that, her hands appeared normal and they felt cool and smooth to the touch.

"They feel great," Asami turned around and looked into Shin's face. "Thanks…again."

"No problem, but next time I'll nick the surprise," forcing out a chuckle, Shin leaned in and placed his hands onto the edge of the sink, surrounding her. "But really, Asami. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun and I screwed it up."

"It's fine," Asami said as she absentmindedly wiped his hair off his forehead. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

It was then Shin realized just how close they were to brushing lips.

_This would be the perfect time,_ Shin thought, _But we've only been dating for a week and she just got out of another relationship and you should respect that and -_

Her lips pressed against his cheek and he froze, feeling just like he did as a giddy, hormonal pre-teen. Asami Sato kissed him. Not on the lips, but that was relative. _She_ kissed _him_.

"Come on," Asami said, taking his hand. "Let's see how your baby is doing."

"I think you're mistaken," Shin replied through his smile as they made their way back to the second floor. "That's just my car. I only have room for one baby in my life."

Despite herself, Asami giggled.


End file.
